You Know I Hate You With all of my Heart, Right?
by Darkest Fire19
Summary: Yugi has a BIG problem... Summary, warnings, and pairings inside... -Grins insanely- Read if you don't want me to kill Yugi !
1. Summary

New story!

M.C.A.: Why?

Wanted to see how people took to me writing this!

0 Yugi: Why am I here?

Because! You aren't as wimpy as the other two! You will the main character in this one!

0 Yugi: Your going for Yu-Gi-Oh!: Shadow Games Abridged by little kuribou, aren't you?

You rock LK!

0 Yugi: I'll take that as a yes... My insane sister who is dating my yami, 0 Yami, doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

Summary:

Yugi hates, no, despises, his father: Emperor Yamukin'ta Mutou of Japan, his older brother: Crown Prince Atem Mutou of Japan, his sister: Princess Heba Mutou of Japan, and his fiancés: Princess Tea Gardner of France, and Princess Vivian Wong of China. If things were his way, he would be engaged to two certain servants, Yami Aqua and Atemu Sennen. But, as his luck would have it, he had to be stuck in an engagement to, not one, but _two_ princesses! Oh, how he wished he could get rid of the girls, but if he declined, he would send the three countries to war. Plus, Yami and Atemu had each other already, why would they want Yugi as well? After all, they, like every one else in Japan, would probably be happy to be rid of him. Why did everyone hate him? And in the midst of it all, it turns out that Yami and Atemu have a secret. Perhaps it's why Egypt suddenly declared war on Japan, which has been going on for the past three years?

Warnings: mild language, Vivian and Tea bashing! Atam, Yamukin'ta, and Heba bashing!, threesome goodness (eventually)

Pairings: Starting: Monarchshipping, Puppyshipping, Tendershipping, MalikxMarik, AtemxMary, and HebaxAtam Eventual: Moubiumshipping, SetoxSethxJou, BakuraxRyouxAkefia

* * *

Atam, Atem, & Heba: PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE JOKING!

Nope.

Yamukin'ta: I knew you were up to something when you implied bashing me in Children of the Gods. I'm gonna kill you.

If you do, I'll never finish Children of the Gods~

Yamukin'ta: Fine by me!

You forget I haven't started the next chapter and the gods have Yugi~

Yamukin'ta: Shit.

0 Yugi: Why did you start this story any way?

I don't know what to do next for CotG, so I decided to do something that's been plaguing my mind all day.

Atam, Atem, Yamukin'ta, Heba, and 0 Yugi: 0.0 Oh!~

Let me know if I should do this story! In a review please!


	2. Prolog

Here's the prolog. And also, **You stupid reviewer, this has nothing to do with little kuribou**! I just was saying he rocked! I have a purpose for all of this, so I will do a few chapters to see what everyone thinks then! While I'm at this, I'll be working on another chapter of Dead Innocence. I don't and never will own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did, the pharaoh never would have left and** obviously, the stupid reviewer who mentioned about Yami and Atemu being Yugi's darker halves has never read stories like this so, screw you.**

* * *

"Mama!" a tricolored haired child exclaimed. The child's hair was star shaped and the base was black. His hair was tipped in amethyst and had blond, slightly spiky, but down, bangs. His eyes were also amethyst. The woman the child called for was tall. Her hair was short and amethyst. Her eyes were also amethyst. The woman looked at the boy, a sword through her one of her lungs.

"It's going to be okay Yugi," the woman whispered. A man came running up, a teen boy and a pre-teen girl behind him.

"Maria!" the man shouted, making the child, Yugi, freeze in his place. The man glared at Yugi.

"What did you do you little peace of shit?" he demanded, the girl and boy nodding in agreement.

"Yamukin'ta, Yugi did nothing. How could he? He's only a boy," the woman, Maria, said. Yamukin'ta ignored her.

"Yugi go with Heba and Atem. Don't say a thing and don't lie and you'll live to see the light of another day," Yamukin'ta spat at Yugi, who nodded obediently. The three left.

"Please don't blame Yugi. He's done nothing. An assassin came and did this to me. He thought Yugi was a mere servant boy and left. I beg of you, Yamukin'ta, stop hating our baby," Maria pleaded. But Yamukin'ta wasn't listening, instead he was thinking about his youngest child. 'The sward is to large... is my wife right? I'll have to watch him... Yes. That will work.'

"Maria, we need to get you to the healer," Yamukin'ta said, but Maria shook her head.

"No, it's too late. Tell the kids I... I... I love... Them..." the last of Maria's sentence came out as a dying whisper as she took her final breath and Yamukin'ta started to cry.

* * *

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT YUGI!" Heba wailed at Yugi, who cringed. Atem glared at Yugi and hissed,

"You should have never been born!" Atem preceded to slap Yugi, hard.

"I... I'm... I'm sorry!" Yugi whimpered. Heba slapped Yugi.

"Do not speak!" she yelled. Yugi nodded. the beating continued for 30 more minuets before Heba and Atem left for the night. Yugi sat there crying. As soon as he was done, he cleaned up.

-1 our later-

Yugi lay in bed and realized just how much he hated his brother, sister, and father. 'I hate them. I wish I was never born. I... I want my mommy. I'll never love them! I'll disobey and then they'll see! One day they'll see they were wrong!' Yugi thought, before breaking down and crying himself to sleep.

* * *

Silver: This is seriously depressing.

Not my fault. I hate the world sometimes.

0 Yugi: Why?

My life is full of negativity. I don't have a dad that's around, my friends aren't really around for me to talk to , I can't tell my mom to save my life, and my aunt hates my guts.

Silver: You need a therapist.

I have one.

Silver: Oh.

0 Yugi: Reviews make Mary happy!


	3. Announcement and disappointment

Anubis: Hello!

Ra: Why the Hell are we doing this again?

Horus: -rolls eyes- 'Cause Mary asked us to.

Ra: Why the fucking hell can't she?!

Isis: Lady Mary can not do it because her mother has chosen open adoption for her half little brother. You know this has hit her hard.

Slifer: In deed... Poor girl... Because the child's father isn't there for her mother, it has reminded her of the fact that her own father isn't there for her...

Horus: Yes, so stop being so hard on her! -glares at Ra-

Ra: *gulp* Oh...

Obelisk: -shakes head- Any way. to those that have reviewed and like her stories, we are great full. If you care, you won't put her down. Perhaps next year, if and when this has all blown over, she will give you more positive stories. Until then, all I ask is that you go easy on her... Please enjoy the story...

Chapter One: Announcement and disappointment.

'thoughts'

/Yami to Atemu\

\Atemu to Yami/

**Egyptian**

_-Flash Backs-_ (Anubis: only if they appear)

* * *

Yugi sighed for what seemed to be the umpteenth time that day. 'I wonder why Father wishes to see me? Has he finally decided to kill me? Or has he actually realized what he, Brother, and Sister are doing wrong?' Yugi mentally snorted at the last idea. To him, it would be impossible. To him, no one cared. Little did he know that, contrary to his belief, Japan favored him over his brother, sister, and father. But, Yugi was never let outside the palace, so he could only believe the lies that his siblings and father spread around him. 'I wonder what Yami and Atemu are doing...' Yami Aqua and Atemu Sennen. They looked like Yugi, only blond going into the black, and they were mature looking. Their hair was tipped in crimson instead of amethyst. Their eyes were also crimson. Atemu was richly tanned and Yami was pale, just not as pale as Yugi. Yugi pushed the thought of them away, instead he thought about Egypt. 'Why did they suddenly declare war?' Yugi asked him self. He remembered when the war started. He had been thirteen at the time.

_-Flash Back-_

_Yugi and his father were arguing over a law his father passed._

_"Father, the towns folk could barely pay taxes before! Raising it higher is not the right choice!" Yugi tried to reason. Yamukin'ta glared._

_"If they can not pay, then they will be thrown into the dungeons!" He hissed, still glaring at his son. The throne room doors burst open._

_"What is the meaning of this disturbance?!" Yamukin'ta roared. The servant flinched._

_"I-I am v-very s-sorry, Your Majesty, but we are under attack! Egypt is attacking!" The servant explained. Both Yamukin'ta's and Yugi's eyes widened at this. The two rushed out to the court yard, where Heba and Atem, along with Mary, Atem's girlfriend, and Atam, Mary's older brother and Heba's boyfriend, were already at. Yamukin'ta and the pharaoh of Egypt, Aknamkanon Millennium, stepped in front of each other._

_"Pharaoh Aknamkanon, what is the meaning of this?" Yamukin'ta asked, but Yugi got the feeling that his father knew exactly why the pharaoh was there. Aknamkanon glared._

_"You know exactly why we are here! You have stolen something from Egypt and we have come to reclaim it!" the pharaoh declared. Yamukin'ta gave an almost convincing puzzled look. Key word being almost, because Yugi could see straight through it. 'What is Father hiding?' he wondered. Yamukin'ta was about to reply, but Heba beat him to it,_

_"We have no idea what the hell you're talking about, Pharaoh!" she retorted._

_"Heba!" Atem exclaimed, horrified and embarrassed at the same time. Aknamkanon glared at said girl._

_"You should teach your daughter better manors, Emperor," he said. Heba went to make another retort, but she stopped when she saw Yugi's glare, which startled her._

_"Be quiet Heba! Or do you want to get in trouble?" he hissed. Aknamkanon's gaze softened when he looked at Yugi, which startled him._

_"It seems that it is only your youngest who has manners, Emperor, judging by your daughter's out burst and your older son's glare," the pharaoh said, making Mary hit her lover over the head, making Atem wince and stare at her in shock. Yamukin'ta stared at the pharaoh in shock. His look clearly said 'you did NOT just say that'._

_"T-thank y-you, P-Pharaoh," Yugi stuttered quietly. Aknamkanon simply nodded. Yamukin'ta sighed._

_"Pharaoh Aknamkanon, like my daughter has stated, we have no idea what you are talking about. I'll make sure to reprimand her later," he said, lying through his teeth. Pharaoh Aknamkanon's eyes darkened dangerously._

_"Then our countries shall be at war until you know and return what you have stolen!" he declared. Yamukin'ta's eyes narrowed while Yugi, Mary, Atem, Atam, and Heba's eyes widened in shock, horror, and surprise at the announcement._

_"Very well," Yamukin'ta replied, "Come, Heba, Atem. Bring your lovers as well."_

_"Yes, Father" the two replied and soon the five were in the palace. Yugi made to follow when Aknamkanon stepped forward, halting Yugi in his actions._

_"Prince Yugi, I know you have know idea what I'm talking about, just as I know you know that your father is lying," he said. Yugi looked at him before looking down._

_"I mean no disrespect, but I do not see the emperor as my father. He has never treated me as his son, so I can not see him as my father," Yugi told him. Aknamkanon nodded in understanding._

_"I understand. I know that a prince is usually loyal to his country, but I still ask you, will you tell me if you find any thing?" the pharaoh replied then asked. Yugi looked at him unsure, but then thought 'I could use this to get back at Father... Plus I could eventually end the war...' He back the pharaoh and slowly nodded._

_"What was it that he took?" Yugi asked, well whispered. Aknamkanon smiled at Yugi's shyness._

_"My son and his lover," he replied, making Yugi's eyes widen at that._

_"T-the c-crown p-prince?" he asked in disbelief, not wanting it to be true. Aknamkanon nodded._

_"Yes... I know that the Empress, I hope she is resting in peace, wanted you and my son to wed... But you know your f- the emperor I mean, called off the betrothal after your mother died... I was hoping that perhaps you two would have become at least friends, so I was hoping you would help look for him..." Aknamkanon said, catching himself before he referred to Yamukin'ta as Yugi's father again. Yugi smiled softly._

_"I was hoping we would meet and become friends one day, so yes... I'll help in any way I can," Yugi said as he turned and started to walk back to the palace. But he stopped half way there and turned._

_"Pharaoh, I swear to you, I'll return your son no matter what!" Yugi swallowed, "Even if it means my death!... I also am happy he found someone he truly loves." And with that said, Yugi smiled, turned, and went into the palace, leaving a stunned pharaoh behind._

_-Flash Back End-_

'And I meant every word.' Yugi thought as he stood outside the throne room. He entered and looked up at his father.

"You called, _Father_," Yugi said, spitting out 'father' as if it was poison. Yamukin'ta pretended not to notice, but in truth, it pissed him off.

"Yes, I did, _S__on_, " he replied, saying 'son' with as much venom in it as Yugi put in 'father'. Yugi glared openly. It was no secret that Yugi hated his father. But little did they know, someone was listening in on their 'privet' meeting. 'Will the emperor get to the point?!' the person thought, wanting to know what he was up to.

"Why have you called me then?" Yugi demanded. 'Little one is feisty when angry. Hot.' the figure thought (Isis: Can any one guess who it is?). Yamukin'ta glared.

"I called you because you have been betrothed to Princess Tea Gardner of France and Princess Vivian Wong of China," the emperor declared. The young prince gasped at this. The person spying tensed. /Atemu!\ he yelled through his mind link. \W-what Yami? What's wrong?/ came the startled reply. /meet me at our room!\ Yami urgently said to Atemu through their shared link. Atemu mentally nodded, not understanding. Yami hurried back to the room without being spotted, which was hard. Atemu looked up when Yami entered, immediately noticing Yami was crying.

"Yami, what's the matter?" Atemu asked, worried. Yami looked Atemu in the eye.

"When you said that the emperor called of your engagement to Prince Yugi and had us kidnapped only to make you suffer, you were right!" Yami cried. Atemu was startled.

"Yami, what brought this on?" he asked. Yami sniffed.

"I was listening in on that meeting the emperor had with the prince and he new I was there! He looked directly at me when he announced..." Yami let the sentence fall as he sobbed harder. Atemu grew worried.

"What did he say?" Atemu asked.

"H-he said that Y-Yugi was to be betrothed to Princess Tea and Princess Vivian to prevent war with France and China!" Yami cried even harder. Yami and Atemu had been in love with Yugi for about a year, well Yami any way. Atemu was really Crown Prince Atemu Millennium of Egypt. Yugi and Atemu had met when Yugi was two and Atemu was five. Atemu had fallen head over heals in love with Yugi when they first met. He knew it too, even if he was only five. After he had gotten home six months later, he had been screaming for his 'Ahku'. Apparently, Atemu had meant Yugi, because six months later, when Yugi came to Egypt to visit the young Egyptian prince, Atemu had shouted 'Ahku'! It seemed that Yugi had missed him to because he had said his first word then, 'Tem'. Since he couldn't talk completely yet, he called Atemu 'Tem'. The two hated being separated, but the engagement had been called off when Empress Maria had been murdered, though Atemu's mother, Queen Amara of Egypt, tried to keep it going. When they told Atemu, he had been devastated, even though he was only eight, he had been looking forward to the marriage. when Atemu met Yami, he was 13 at the time, he had been shocked to have developed feelings towards him. Atemu eventually decided to go to his father and mother about courting Yami. They agreed, because they wanted him to be happy after what happened. After they had been dating for six months, on the anniversary of the exact day Atemu met Yugi, he told Yami about it. Yami had taken it well and didn't hold it against Atemu for still being in love with Yugi. The two had been kidnapped three and a half years ago by emperor Yamukin'ta. Both were out raged to find he was deliberately doing this. Yami had fallen for Yugi himself the year before, because, unlike the emperor and his siblings, he was kind to slaves, who always listened to Yugi immediately.

"But, France, China, and Japan have an alliance!" Atemu protested. Yami nodded and Atemu realized just what the emperor was doing.

"He knows Ate!" Yami sobbed,

"He knows that you remember Yugi! He's using this to torture you!" he wailed. Atemu hung his head in defeat. 'Ahku, I'm sorry. I failed in my promise.' he thought, shielding the thought from Yami. When Yugi was four and Atemu was seven, a year before Maria died, Atemu had made Yugi a promise...

_-Flash Back-_

_"Tem?" a four year old Yugi asked. A seven year old Atemu turned to his little fiancé._

_"What is it, Little One?" he asked. Yugi looked at him with his big, round, innocent amethyst eyes._

_"Tem, pwomise, tat no mattwer what, you wont let daddy make me marry Pwincess Tea and Pwincess Vivan," Yugi pretty much demanded. Atemu chuckled at the fact Yugi couldn't talk properly, not that he could blame him. Yugi was only four after all. Atemu smiled._

_"I promise," Atemu told his beloved Ahku. Yugi smiled._

_-Flash Back End-_

"Atemu, why are you crying?" Yami asked, alarmed. Atemu never, and Yami means NEVER, cries! Atemu let a sob escape his throat.

"I-I p-promised, Y-Yami," he sobbed. Yami frowned, confused.

"Promised what? To who?" he asked, confusion clear in his voice, though it was still full of sorrow. Atemu looked Yami straight in the eye, tears still streaming.

"Y-Yugi. I-I p-promised t-that I-I w-wouldn't l-let E-emperor Y-Yamukin'ta m-marry h-him o-off t-to P-Princess T-Tea and P-Princess V-Vivian!" Atemu just continued to cry and Yami heard more than that from the mind link that Atemu reopened. Yami heard the pain Atemu felt from being torn from his 'Ahku', the sorrow of knowing he was failing him, and mostly the gilt of so many promises left unfulfilled. Yami's eyes softened, knowing that it was eating away at his lover. Yami sighed, 'Why?' he asked himself. 'Ra, Obelisk, Slifer, all of you gods and goddesses, why? Why did you tear them apart? Please, please. I know it could be a lot to ask, but, I beg of you, reunite them and let Yugi remember him and let them find peace!' Yami thought, well, pleaded desperately.

* * *

Anubis: Well, there you have it!

Isis: I think this is the longest chapter yet.

Obelisk: It is.

Isis: I can't believe we wrote it!

Anubis: -nods- Yes. This turned out better than I expected!

Obelisk: Hey R- -blinks and looks around- Damn them!

Isis & Anubis: What's wrong, Obelisk?

Obelisk: -glares at the wall- Ra and Horus ditched us!

Anubis: -blinks and looks around- son of a bitch.

Isis: Stop swearing! You two are starting to sound like Ra! And where's Slifer?

Obelisk & Anubis: 0.0! Slifer said he was going with 0 Yami to try and cheer Mary up along with M.C.A., Silver, and... uh... Hikari we believe... o.o?

Isis: oh! Well... -turns to readers and points a finger threateningly- You all had better review! Or I'll send Slifer, Horus, and Obelisk to kill you in your sleep!

Anubis: -sweat drops- Uh... Isis we can't do that... -sees Isis pout and grins almost evilly. Almost.- But~ we can make their after life a living Hell!~ :)

Isis & Obelisk: 0.0U You've been hanging around Evil Mary for to long. (Anubis: We would say Yami Mary, but Silver is, supposedly, her Yami... So, we came up with Evil Mary, but a few still say Yami Mary. Just to clear that up.)


	4. The Letter

Hikari Mary: Hello!

Ra: Where is Mary?

Hikari Mary: My poor darkness is not really up to updating on her own right now...

Ra: Why?

Hikari Mary: -shrugs- Something about how church and school can go to hell, I think.

Ra: -stares- But she loves school! And she doesn't like church much, why?

Hikari Mary: Because she feels like her families religion is being shoved down her throat. And school is being a bitch right now.

Ra: Oh... Anyways, here's the next chapter, '_The Letter_'.

Hikari Mary: enjoy and look out for a story that YM (Yami Mary) is writing! It's call '_Revenge'_

'thoughts'

_-flash back or dream-_

/Atemu to Yami\

\Yami to Atemu/

Letter

* * *

Yugi sighed as he entered his room. 'Damn, I thought I would be able to learn something by eavesdropping on Heba and Atem...' he thought, sour that his plan failed.

_-Flash Back-_

_Yugi was walking by the library when he heard voices in side._

_"I hate this!" Heba exclaimed._

_"Keep it down! Or do you want those two to hear? You know that they are probably eavesdropping on us!" Atem hissed, probably checking to see if any one heard, Yugi guessed._

_"But still, why did that runt get to be betrothed to Crown Prince Atemu? It's not fair! Mother always favored him! That bitch deserved what Father hire-"_

_"Shut up! The runt could be listening, or even those two! Do you want him to know the truth?" Atem hissed again, confusing Yugi. 'Who are 'those two'? The truth about what? What are they talking about?' he thought. Yugi listened for awhile longer, but Heba and Atem were whispering to quietly for him to hear. Yugi silently sighed and headed off to send a letter to the pharaoh._

_-Flash Back End-_

Yugi went and sat at his desk and got a parchment out. He dipped the feather pen in ink, and started to write a letter to the pharaoh. After he was done he called his most trusted friend, a hawk named Rain.

"Rain, I need you to deliver this message to Pharaoh Aknamkanon of Egypt. It's very important that it gets to him!" he whispered to the hawk urgently. Rain nodded as if she understood what he was saying.

"Good girl," he whispered and she was off as he watched from the balcony.

* * *

Meanwhile in Egypt, Pharaoh Aknamkanon was waiting for any news from the prince he once hopped to become his son-in-law. Aknamkanon sighed.

"Is something wrong, Uncle?" High Priest Seth, the pharaoh's nephew, asked.

"I just wonder if Yugi, Atemu, and Yami are okay under that Cretan's rule," the pharaoh muttered darkly, his thoughts still on the young prince who he cared for like a second son. Seth also wondered how Yugi was, after all, if the engagement hadn't been broken, Yugi would have been his cousin-in-law. Soon the throne room's doors were thrown open, and Prince Ryou, Yugi's friend from Rome and the Roman prince, Lord Seto, one of Seth's lovers, Lord Jounochi, a.k.a. Jou and Seth's other lover (Ra: He's a guard in this one...), and Prince Malik of Nubba, another friend and Nubian prince, came running in, Ryou holding Rain, who was injured badly. Aknamkanon was on his feet in an instant.

"Fetch Isis!" he roared. Isis was the palace healer and only priestess; she named after the goddess (H.I.M. (Hikari "Innocent" Mary): Just like Y.E.M., I don't care if you already know this. Mary likes to be thorough and so do we!). A servant scrambled to do so.

"What happened?" Seth asked, worried that something happened to Yugi and it was a distress call. Ryou shook his head.

"I don't know! Rain appeared in the garden like this!" he said, worried.

"This was attached to her, Pharaoh," Seto said, holding out Yugi's letter. Seth took it, skimmed it, and sighed in relief.

"I was worried that it was a call for help from the young one," he whispered, the others nodding, a sign that they had thought the same.

"What does it say, Seth?" Malik asked. Seth cleared his throat.

"It says..."

Dear Pharaoh Aknamkanon of Egypt

I am sorry to inform you that I haven't found any information on Crown Prince Atemu of Egypt or his lover Lord Yami of Egypt. But, I have found something suspicious. Today, on my way to my room to write this letter, I over heard my sorry-excuse-for-a-brother, Crown Prince Atem of Japan, and my sorry-excuse-for-a-sister, Princess Heba of Japan, talking about something. They were talking about my previous betrothal to your son, Crown Prince Atemu, and Princess Heba was bitching about it. Pretty loudly, I might add. Prince Atem mentioned something about 'those two', but I don't know what he meant... I'm sorry. Princess Heba mentioned something about Mama deserving something that Emperor Yamukin'ta did... Do you think that Emperor Yamukin'ta had something to do with Mama's assassination? I hope not... Write back when ever you have the time.

Sincerely,

Prince Yugi Hikari Muto, your spy."

Aknamkanon frowned. 'So, that's it. I was wondering if Yugi had been blamed for no reason, and it sounds as if it's true... I must look into this...' he thought. The others were thinking something along the same lines. Soon, Isis appeared and took Rain to the healing chambers.

* * *

"That bird WHAT with the letter from the brat?!" Yamukin'ta roared at his assassin, the very same one that killed his wife. He never loved her any way, he just wanted power. He did love Heba and Atem, and would've loved Yugi to if he wasn't like his mother so much. 'Bastard brat.' he thought. The assassin was used to his master's out bursts, so he didn't flinch. He knew he would be punished for letting that damn bird get away with that scroll, but he had no choice, seeing as he was stopped by those two... Ex-Egyptians... Oh well. That's life and life is cruel!

* * *

H.I.M.: Sorry it's sooo short. I'll try harder next time though! Also, I was wanting to do a YGO/Inuyasha crossover... Do you think I should? Anki (Mary) belives I should and is helping me plan it out! In a review, tell me if I should try! So with that said, Review and you wont have to meet Oni-Chan!

Ra: Somebody save me...


	5. Reuniting

D.F.: Sorry for taking a bit to up date! I can't really think of any thing and a story idea I have won't leave me alone! So, if you see a new story on my pro. called '_A New Surprise From the Past_', then you can see what my idea had been! Well, here's the next chapter to '_You Know I Hate You with all of My Heart, Right?_'!

* * *

Reuniting.

* * *

Yugi was waiting out side the palace next to his fa- Emperor Yamukin'ta, Prince Atem, and Princess Heba. It was time for Princess Vivian and Princess Tea to arrive, and he really wasn't happy. Behind Heba and Atem were two slaves that Yugi had never seen before. They both looked similar to Prince Atemu and Lord Yami, but he was to far away to tell for sure. Soon a carriage arrived. Yugi made sure to be acting like a prince, yet he couldn't stop looked at the two 'slaves' from the corner of his eye. But what he didn't know was that one of them had their attention on only him, but didn't let anyone know that.

'So that's Prince Yugi, huh? He's a cutie, just like Atemu said. I need to make him remember Atemu... But how without getting caught? I don't even know if he'd listen. Atemu says he would, but I don't know... I guess I'll just have to observe him and make sure I won't get caught in the process...' Yami thought. He had never seen the young prince before, but now that he had, even if he supported his father, he would get Yugi onto his and Atemu's side. Yami knew the chance of Atemu leaving him for Yugi whan every thing was over, but he knew that they needed each other.

When the carriage opened, two young ladies stepped out. One had short brown hair and crystal blue eyes while the other had black hair tied in a bun and brown eyes.

"Hello," they greeted, the Japanese royals nodding in greeting. The brunette spoke up first.

"I am Princess Tea Gardner. But please call me Tea," Tea said, winking seductively. The black haired girl spoke next.

"I am Princess Vivian Wong, please call me Vivian, though," Vivian said, but Yugi heard the displeasure in her voice. Yugi mentally frowned at that.

"Welcome to Japan, Tea, Vivian," Yamukin'ta greeted.

"Hello," Heba also greeted.

"Welcome to the kingdom," Atem also greeted. Yugi only remained quiet. Yami took notice of this immediately. 'Why is he quiet?' Yami wondered. Yamukin'ta looked to his youngest child.

"Son, aren't you going to greet our guests?" he asked, but it sounded like hissing to Yugi. Yugi openly glared.

"More like your guests, _Father_," Yugi hissed, glaring. Heba sighed.

"before you two start arguing again, how about you take Atem's and my personal slaves to the garden? They haven't been their yet," she suggested, forgetting who the two 'slaves' were, along with Atem and Yamukin'ta. Yugi sighed but nodded. Yami was shocked that Heba, Atem, and Yamukin'ta actually forgot who he and Atemu were, but wasn't complaining. Atemu was also surprised, but both he and Yami fallowed Yugi.

When the three reached the gardens, Yugi came to a decision.

"You both can speak freely around me and please just call me Yugi," he told the two, not turning to them. Atemu smirked at this.

"Thank you, but I ask this. Have you truly forgotten me, Ahku?" Atemu asked. Yugi gasped and spun around fast. Only one person called him that. When he was facing Atemu and Yami, he realized that it was that. Yugi's shocked expression must have said everything. Yami looked downright amused at this though. Atemu's smirk turned into a gentle smile.

"A-Atemu?" Yugi asked, not sure if he was seeing things or not. Yami at this point was having trouble holding in his laugh. He couldn't believe how Yugi was acting! 'Though I probably would have had the same response.' Yami thought.

* * *

D.F.: Well, that's all for now! Also, please review!


	6. Getting Over Shock and Going to Egypt

I'm sorry the last chapter was so short, but I was tired and I really was torturing myself with the fact that Atemu and Yami were in plain sight, but Yugi didn't know. Yeah, some how I am good at doing that to myself... Any ways, here's the next chapter:

Getting Over Shock and Going to Egypt

* * *

_last time_

_"A-Atemu?" Yugi asked._

* * *

Yugi's shock was making it hard for Yami to control his laughter, so he just hid it in a cough. Atemu shook his head at the antics of both his Ahku and his beloved. Well, both were his beloved, he was just with one and the other he hadn't seen since they were little.

"So, I know you've seen us around the palace, yet you just know noticed that it's me?" Atemu asked, amused. Yugi blushed a bright red. 'I can't believe that Atemu Sennen is really Atemu Millennium and Yami Aqua is Yami Aquarius! Wait... Sennen translates to Millennium in Egypt and Aquarius can be shortened to Aqua...' Yugi hit his head with his palm. He muttered something like 'stupid', but Yami couldn't really hear. Yami knew it wasn't funny, but he burst out laughing at how cute Yugi was acting. Atemu simply rolled his eyes and shook his head while Yugi didn't know how to react.

"Atemu was right," Yami panted as his laughter died down, "You really are too cute for your own good, Yugi."

Yugi was sure he could make either a tomato or a red apple jealous at how red he was from that comment alone. Atemu smirked.

"So you do still blush. Good. I have a lot of stories from when we were little to tell Yami. Especially that time you-" Atemu was on his back in less than three seconds with a finally out of shock Yugi squealing,

"I missed you! You have know idea how just how much Atemu!"

Yami was on the ground laughing at this.

"He still blushed even though he was still in shock?!" Yami laughed. He was laughing so hard his sides hurt. When he calmed down, he looked to see that Yugi had sat up, but Atemu looked worried. Yami frowned as he went over. Yugi was starring at something.

"Yugi?" Atemu asked, worried about his Ahku.

"We need to go, now. That was Yamukin'ta's spy," Yugi looked extremely worried. Atemu and Yami looked at each other. Yugi got up, grabbed both their hands, and dragged them off in a direction. Through the twisting and turning hallways of the palace, they soon found themselves on the beach blow the cliff the palace was on. They were surprised to find that High Priest Seth was there with a ship from Egypt.

"What are you doing here cousin?" Atemu asked. Seth looked to them and hurried them onto the ship.

"I need to get you three to Egypt, now," Seth told them. Yugi, Yami, and Atemu were confused, but at least they were going to Egypt.

* * *

Princess Vivian was in her room, thinking to here self, 'I wish I wasn't here. I'm not ready to be married. Besides, Prince Yugi doesn't want to marry me or Tea, yet Tea can't see that. Oh well, no getting out of it now.' That's what Vivian was sure of, but she would eventually change her thinking.

* * *

I wrote this before school, so I had to make it short. Sorry, I'll try to make it longer next time though!


End file.
